


President Tubbo

by rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, phil can be cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask/pseuds/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask
Summary: "That'sPresidentTubbo to you, Ranboo," Tubbo responds, peering at the enchantments on Techno'sridiculouslybeefed sword.Oh."Oh, okay, sorry, pre-""Right. President." Philza interrupts from his balcony, looking far too at ease for a criminal awaiting trial - not that he knew that last part. Ranboo didn't either, not if he wanted to keep his skin.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 552





	President Tubbo

"Heya, Tubbo!" Ranboo greets cheerfully. He's in a good mood today, the sun is shining (no more rain, thank _god,)_ and life is... pretty good. He's planning on maybe doing some building later, chilling with Fundy - as long as Fundy isn't with Quackity and Tubbo, because those three all together frankly give him the creeps - or maybe going in to see Philza.

"That's _President_ Tubbo to you, Ranboo," Tubbo responds, peering at the enchantments on Techno's _ridiculously_ beefed sword.

Oh.

"Oh, okay, sorry, pre-"

"Right. President." Philza interrupts from his balcony, looking far too at ease for a criminal awaiting trial - not that he knew that last part. Ranboo didn't either, not if he wanted to keep his skin.

Tubbo bristles. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just that someone who wasn't democratically elected and makes decisions like exiling people without the approval of their cabinet or attempting to execute someone without trial - for instance - isn't _generally_ called a president. There is a word for it, though."

Holy shit. Ranboo wants popcorn for this.

"Shut up! There were- there were extenuating circumstances! Tommy was a reckless idiot and we couldn't afford another war with Dream, it would have destroyed everything L'manburg stood for!"

"Right. Protecting L'manburg... is why you exiled L'manburg's only surviving founder. _Again."_

Forgotten, Ranboo sneaks back to get both out of the way and a better view of this verbal evisceration.

"You're under house arrest, Philza Minecraft! You're under house arrest!"

"Yes. I know. Difficult to forget, with these fancy anklets."

"You _stay inside that house, Philza Minecraft!"_

"I have been. I've stayed in this house as you went to kidnap Techno, I've stayed in this house as you claimed he was here for a trial and then _attempted to_ execute him without one, I've stayed in this house as you and Quackity shot at me for sport."

Tubbo and Quackity did _what?_

"Really not doing a good job of ensuring loyalty, that last one," Philza continues, and Ranboo winces. The stress on _attempted to_ is the spiteful cherry on top, and he's _very_ glad he's out of the way for this.

Tubbo snarls wordlessly at his ~~ex~~ best friend's father and draws Techno's bow, firing and firing and _firing_ until finally he runs out of arrows. Philza plucks one from the windowsill where it had come perilously close to hitting him and twirls it between his fingers.

Interesting, that between the president _~~he was never elected~~_ and the criminal ~~_what crime has he committed_~~ , the archer and the target, the president is the one shaking.

"There's a word for you, Tubbo," Phil repeats, and shuts the door.


End file.
